Shitagi
by Kinohara Hasu Qingnian
Summary: [Arti judul di akhir fic] Berkat buku laknat milik ji-san yang dipinjam Hagoromo, otak Hamura teracuni. Dan ia pun memiliki ide untuk melakukan sesuatu kepada Momoshiki. (Hanya untuk hiburan, tidak ada maksud lain) {Warn : DLDR, OC, OOC, Hamura x Momoshiki, AU (maybe), Crack-Pair}


**Naruto Shippuden TV TOKYO**

 **Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 **Story and OC by Me**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, General, Family**

 **Warn : RE-MAKE, RE-UPLOAD, DLDR, OC, OOC, AU (maybe), Typos, Gaje, Garing, Alay tingkat dewa, Abal-abal, Kata-kata tidak EYD (Kalau ada), Alur cepat, Bahasa mutar-mutar, dll**

 **Pair : Hamura x Momoshiki (HamuShiki)**

 **Setelah pertimbangan dengan otak kiri dan kanan saya (?), akhirnya saya memutuskan Shitagi sebagai judul fic ini.**

 **Saya agak malu buat beritahu arti judulnya. Nanti saja saya beritahu di akhir fic.**

 **Langsung saja daripada eneg. Happy reading and hope you enjoy, minna…**

 _ **Only for fun, nothing else... #peace**_

 _ **SHITAGI**_

Kamigami no Kuni terasa begitu tenang

Ditemani angin yang berhembus lambut memainkan gantungan-gantungan hiasan yang biasa digantung diluar dan terbuat dari logam.

Terasa bagai melodi nina bobo yang lembut.

Siapapun yang merasakan suasana seperti ini, maka akan merasakan rasa kantuk luar biasa.

Kamigami no Kuni tertidur dengan lelapnya, tak terkecuali di kuil utama Kamigami no Kuni yang bernama kuil Otsutsuki.

Sekilas info, kuil Otsutsuki berfungsi sebagai pusat pemerintahan utama Kamigami no Kuni.

Disebelahnya, terdapat kuil Reihai yang berfungsi sebagai pusat tempat berdoa Kamigami no Kuni.

Di kuil Otsutsuki, Yoake dan Yugure, dan Tenji dan Kaguya telah terlelap di ruangan masing-masing.

Tak terkecuali ketiga anak Kaguya yang biasa dikenal sebagai Trio H.

Di sebuah ruangan, tampak Hagoromo dan Hamura yang sedang membaca buku dan Haruki yang sedang menyantap ramen jumbonya di pojok ruangan.

Haruki juga ditemani sebuah gulungan tebal dengan judul _Rekishi Otsutsuki_ atau yang berarti Sejarah Otsutsuki, yang terbuka.

"Oi, Hamura. Lihatlah ini, kau pasti suka sekali", kata Hagoromo kepada Hamura sembari menyerahkan sebuah buku.

Hamura segera mengambil buku yang disodorkan kepadanya.

Hamura langsung melotot pada buku itu, byakugannya berbinar, dan setetes darah keluar dari hidungnya.

"Wah, benar, _anija_ ", balas Hamura sembari tersenyum.

Haruki yang penasaran segera mengaktifkan EMS _Aquamarine_ nya, agar lebih jelas.

Haruki melotot, ramen miliknya hampir saja terguling.

 _ **Icha Icha Paradise**_

Wah wah, otak Hamura yang polos sudah ternodai.

"Dapat darimana buku ini, _anija_?", tanya Hamura.

"Aku meminjamnya. Buku ini aslinya punya Shinko _ji-san_ ", jawab Hagoromo jujur.

He..? Haruki mendelik.

Ia tak percaya bahwa _ji-san_ pirangnya itu bakal minjemin buku laknat favoritnya kepada anija rinnegannya yang mesum tingkat dewa.

Dan itu turun kepada murid utamanya yang kini mendapat tugas di bumi, Jiraiya, sang Ero Sennin dan Si Mesum mirip sang _sensei_.

"Wah, tumben _ji-san_ mau meminjamkannya. Biasanya kan gak mau, bahkan sampai membangkitkan kekkai genkai ranmaru beliau dan hampir membunuhku", jawab Hamura.

"Yah, ini sebenarnya perlu perjuangan untuk bisa meminjam ini", jawab Hagoromo.

"Perjuangan gimana, _anija_?", tanya Hamura balik.

Haruki sih penasaran juga, masa pinjam pakai perjuangan segala?, jadi diam-diam dia guping.

"Yah, aku harus mengorbankan uang milikku untuk mentraktir sushi di kedai sushi milik Hogo. Itu loh, yang gendut, walau aslinya mah cuma tulangnya doang yang besar", jelas Hagoromo.

Hamura menautkan alis, tanda tak mengerti.

"Ituloh, Otsutsuki Hogo. Leluhurnya klan Akimichi. Gampangnya, sahabatnya Haruki sama Otsutsuki Kage, leluhurnya klan Nara. Kalau digabung terciptalah jutsu gabungan Ino-Shika-Cho alias Yamanaka-Nara-Akimichi", jelas Hagoromo.

Haruki mendegus kesal, bawa-bawa nama klan reinkarnasi plus jutsu klannya lagi, gimana gak nyebelin?

Yakinlah Haruki dengan segera menyambung telepati kepada kedua sahabatnya itu, dan jelas-jelas tak mungkin kalau kedua sahabatnya sudah masuk ke dunia mimpi dari tadi.

Jelas jelas, Kage bisa tidur karena kebiasaan molornya, dan Hogo pasti bisa tidur karena kekenyangan makan sushi 10 biji ukuran jumbo dan daging sapi satu potong.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana wanita di gambar ini?", tanya Hagoromo berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Haruki.

"Yah, seharusnya, _anija_ bisa mengungkapkan apa yang ada di kepalaku. Dan, ini mirip seperti Momoshiki- _chan_ ", jawab Hamura.

"Sama, menurutku juga ia seperti Yasuko- _chan_ ", jelas Hagoromo.

Pandangan Hamura teralih pada jam yang menggantung di dinding perpustakaan.

 _ **22.00**_

"Uhm, _anija_. Sepertinya kita sudahan saja. Aku harus menghentikan latihan Momo- _chan_ daripada ia pingsan seperti sebelumnya", jelas Hamura, lalu menyeka darah yang menetes dengan ujung kain yukata yang ia kenakan.

"Ah, benar. Aku juga harus melihat Yasuko- _chan_ dan Indra dan Ashura. Takut saja kalau ada apa-apa", jawab Hagoromo.

Keduanya menoleh ke arah sang _imoto_ yang makan ramen jumbo dengan sebuah gulungan yang terbuka.

"Aku akan disini membaca gulungan ini, sampai mangkok ramen jumbo ke-5", jawab Haruki, seakan akan mengerti apa yang akan ditanya oleh kedua _anija_ nya.

Pandangannya tak lepas dari gulungan yang ia baca.

Haruki pecinta sejarah dan ia adalah seorang pencatat sejarah dan bekerja sama dengan seekor katak bernama Gamamaru dari Gama no Kuni.

Hagoromo sedikit _shock_ , ia yakin pasti porsi ramen yang ia beli untuk seminggu bakal ludes malam ini.

"Tenanglah, sebagai gantinya akan kutraktir makan ramen sepuasnya di kedai ramen milik Kage. Ajak Yasuko- _nee_ dan dua keponakanku itu", jawab Haruki.

Hagoromo senang banget bisa ditraktir, _plus_ keluarganya juga ditraktir lagi.

"Hamu- _nii_ dan Momoshiki- _nee_ bakal ikut, tapi mejanya terpisah. Aku bareng Hago- _nii and family_ , Hamu- _nii_ dan Momo- _nee_ bakal berdua saja", jelas Haruki.

Hamura senang dan malu, ia senang dapat ditraktir, tapi mengapa mejanya dan yang lain terpisah?, berdua lagi dengan istri tercintanya.

"Yah, kasih tempat bermesraan buat Hamu- _nii_. Oh, biar adil, Indra dan Ashura akan makan semeja denganku, kalian dengan istri tercinta masing-masing, hehehe. Lumayan. Tenanglah, keponakan sharingan dan rinneganmu bakal kujaga baik-baik. Serahkan pada _ba-san_ nya", jelas Haruki tanpa mengalihkan EMS _Aquamarine_ nya dari gulungan itu.

Hagoromo dan Hamura nyengir, lalu dengan segera meninggalkan sang _imoto_.

Di koridor, mereka bercakap-cakap kecil.

"Haruki asal dari tadi ngungkitin masalah pasangan terus. Biasanya, kalau kita ungkit-ungkit masalah _couple_ , dia bakal ngamunk dan hampir hancurin kuil Otsutsuki dan Reihai dengan _bijuu_ atau _juubi susano'o mod_ e miliknya", jelas Hamura.

"Yah, syukur ia tak marah", kata Hagoromo.

Masalahnya, Haruki saat ini dalam 'periode merah'nya, dan ketika masa ini, Haruki cenderung lebih temperamen.

Dan ketika Haruki masuk periode ini pula, semua orang yang hendak mengobrol, memanggil nama, atau sekedar melakukan sesuatu kepada Haruki harus jaga jaga diri dan nyawa.

Hagoromo dan Hamura lalu berpisah.

Hagoromo segera berlari menuju ruangan istrinya dan kedua anaknya berada.

Dan ia lega ketika istrinya, Yasuko tertidur dengan lelapnya.

Kedua anaknya, Indra dan Ashura yang masih kecil, tertidur lelap di pelukan sang _kaa-san_.

Sementara Hamura segera berlari menuju halaman luas tempat biasa latihan keluarga atas Otsutsuki.

Di sana, pandangan Hamura tertuju pada sosok _on'na._

 _On'na_ itu bernama Momoshiki, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah istri Otsutsuki Hamura.

Momoshiki dengan lihainya memainkan pedang itu, membuat Hamura ingin melihat latihan senjata istrinya dulu.

Momoshiki memakai kimono berwarna biru cerah dengan bahan katun yang menutupi sampai lututnya.

Dan ia juga memakai celana panjang dengan kain dan warna yang sama.

Ia juga mengikat rambut putih panjangnya dengan gaya _pony tails_.

Sengaja Momoshiki berpenampilan seperti ini setiap latihan agar ia mudah bergerak.

Namun, ini tumben-tumbennya Momoshiki berpakaian seperti ini dengan bahan yang agak tipis.

Setelah ditelusuri, rupanya Momoshiki sedang masa _heat_ seorang _on'na_ omega.

Ia berlatih dengan berpakaian tipis seperti ini karena ingin menarik perhatian Hamura.

Hamura segera mendekati istrinya itu.

"Sayang, kau tak lelah?", tanya Hamura setelah posisinya dekat dengan Momoshiki.

Momoshiki pun menoleh ke asal suara, dan mendapati sosok suaminya berada di dekatnya.

"Ah, tidak, Hamura- _kun_. Aku baik-baik saja", jawab Momoshiki sembari tersenyum.

 _'Senyum itu...',_ batin Hamura.

"Kau lebih baik istirahat saja. Kan bisa dilanjutkan besok, Momo- _chan_ ", jawab Hamura.

Bagaimana Hamura tak khawatir dengan kondisi tubuh Momoshiki?

Karena sebelumnya, Momoshiki pernah pingsan karena terus berlatih tanpa berhenti sedetikpun.

Maka dari itu, Hamura mulai membatasi kegiatan berlatih Momoshiki akhir-akhir ini.

Hamura tahu bahwa jika ia dan Momoshiki berlatih pada siang hari, justru akan lebih mudah lelah karena kekuatan mereka berasal dari bulan.

Berbeda dengan Hagoromo yang kekuatannya berasal dari matahari dan Haruki yang bisa berlatih siang dan malam sesuka hati karena ia seorang Yimayang.

Haruki langsung lemes gara-gara bapernya, namun, ia tak melepaskan mangkuk dan sumpit yang ada di kedua tangannya.

Bisa jadi jatuh dan dia akan kehilangan porsi ketiganya.

Sementara, Hagoromo makin fokus dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Lah, kenapa ada Haruki sama Hagoromo disitu?

Setelah dilihat, rupanya Haruki dan Hagoromo mengikuti Hamura sejak tadi.

Sebelumnya, Haruki berpapasan dengan Hagoromo saat Haruki tak sengaja melewati ruangan Hagoromo.

Dan kini, mereka berdua, seorang Onmyo dan Taiyo no Juu, mengawasi sepasang kekasih itu dengan EMS _Aquamarine_ milik Haruki dan rinnegan Hagoromo yang menyala ungu.

"Yah, sepertinya aku hanya perlu beristirahat sebentar, lalu kulanjutkan lagi", jelas Momoshiki.

Momoshiki segera berjalan menuju sebuah pohon sakura tak jauh dari tempatnya berlatih.

Disana, ia duduk di sebuah bangku kayu yang berada di bawah pohon sakura itu.

Hamura turut duduk di sebelah Momoshiki.

Lalu, entah kenapa suasana mulai terasa canggung bagi keduanya.

Haruki yang merasakan suasana canggung itu segera meminta Hagoromo untuk memegang mangkuk ramennya, mulai meniupkan seruling, dan dengan kemampuannya, ia juga menggerakan angklung-angklung miliknya yang tersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon palm tak jauh dari tempat Hamura.

Goyangan bambu angklung yang pelan, alunan seruling bertema cinta yang lembut, rembulan yang bersinar terang, dan angin yang berhembus perlahan, membuat suasana menjadi nyaman seketika.

Hamura sedikit terkejut mendengar alunan itu, ia masih menebak kalau ini kerjaan Haruki.

Tapi, ia tak melihat Haruki dimanapun.

 _'Palingan Haruki tidur jalan lagi. Toh, nanti aku bakal berterima kasih padanya atas ini'_ , batin Hamura.

Hamura langsung memeluk Momoshiki dan membelai rambut yang warnanya sama dengan miliknya itu dengan lembut.

"Hamura- _kun_...".

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau beristirahat saja. Aku tak mau kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu, Momoshiki- _chan_ ", kata Hamura.

"Tenanglah, jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku pasti baik-baik saja. Percayalah", jawab Momoshiki sembari membalas pelukan Hamura.

Haruki yang ngelihat langsung lemes _plus_ baper baper.

Namun, ia mulai merasakan sesuatu tak mengenakkan hati.

Haruki segera menoleh ke arah belakang, dan terlihat Hagoromo yang sibuk menghabiskan ramen miliknya.

Haruki jelas marah.

Haruki segera menghentikan permainan musiknya, menyelipkan serulingnya di samping obi kupu-kupu yang melingkar di pingggangnya (Haruki pakai kimono soalnya), menatap tajam Hagoromo, dan...

" _SHANNARO_...", dengan sekali tamparan tangan susano'o berwarna coklat kayu milik Haruki, Hagoromo terlempar jauh, dan jatuh dan langsung tepar di depan Hamura dan Momoshiki yang asik bermesraan ria.

Haruki yang takut merusak suasana, segera menghampiri Hagoromo, menggenggam salah satu lengan Hagoromo, berkata pada HamuShiki, " _Gomennasai_ kalau kegiatannya terganggu, silahkan dilanjutkan kembali", menarik lengan Hagoromo, dan berjalan menjauh, tak lupa dengan satu tangan Haruki lainnya memegang mangkuk ramen.

Meninggalkan Hamura dan Momoshiki yang sudah _sweatdrop_ berjamaah.

Hamura yang entah tangannya yang tak sengaja atau disengaja telah menyentuh sesuatu yang membuat Hamura tiba-tiba tersenyum jahil.

Ia jadi teringat buku laknat _Icha Icha Paradise_ milik _ji-san_ yang tak menjauh lain tak bukan Shinko, _anija_ dari sang _kaa-san_ , yang tadi disodorkan oleh Hagoromo.

Hamura segera berdiri agak jauh dari Momoshiki, lalu mengaktifkan tenseigannya.

"Kau lagi-lagi memakai bra olahraga jelek itu. Mulai sekarang dan besok, kau harus memakai pakaian dalam yang lebih baik", kata Hamura sembari menunjuk Momoshiki.

Momoshiki yang terkejut mengaktifkan byakugannya, lalu terhenyak.

"Huh, bra olahraga?", tanya Momoshiki.

Momoshiki lalu menyadari bahwa tenseigan di kedua _amethyst_ Hamura bangkit.

"KYAAA...", Momoshiki jelas teriak karena kaget dan takut.

Dengan segera, Momoshiki berbalik, menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangan dan segera duduk.

"APA YANG KAU LIHAT, _BAKA_?", tanya Momoshiki, sembari menoleh ke arah Hamura, tanpa membalikkan badan.

Momoshiki tak sadar ia memakai kata _baka_ dalam memanggil suaminya.

Tak menyangka bahwa tenseigan yang seharusnya digunakan baik-baik, malah dipakai untuk melihat hal yang tak senonoh.

Hawa nafsu Hamura untuk menikmati tubuh istrinya itu tak dapat dilawan.

Dengan segera, Hamura turut duduk dan memeluk tubuh istrinya dari belakang.

"Hm?, apa yang ku lihat?, seharusnya kau bisa melihat apa yang ku lihat. Dan, kau memanggilku apa tadi? _Baka_?", kata Hamura jahil.

Ia juga sengaja meremas kedua payudara istrinya agar istrinya itu bisa pasrah.

Namanya Hamura, apapun dilakukan agar Momoshiki yang biasanya bersikap agak dingin itu untuk segera berubah.

Yah, sekedar di depan orang yang dikasihinya.

"Mengaku atau tidak kalau kau memakainya", kata Hamura tepat disamping telinga kanan Momoshiki.

Kedua wajah Momoshiki sudah memerah, ia malu sekali.

"Tidak akan", jawab Momoshiki dengan tegas.

Wajahnya menunduk, tak ingin kalau suaminya tahu wajah tomatnya itu.

"Hmm... baiklah kalau begitu", jawab Hamura jahil.

Momoshiki mulai merasakan ada niat aneh yang akan dilakukan oleh suaminya itu.

Benar saja.

Hamura segera mengangkat tubuh istrinya itu, dan membawanya ke dalam kuil.

Momoshiki terus memberontak, namun karena tangan Hamura yang mulai menyentuh sembarangan, langsung pasrah.

Di koridor samping, Hamura berpapasan dengan sang _ji-san_ , Shinko dan Haruki yang tumben-tumbennya lagi nangkring di pagar sambil makan ramen.

Shinko hanya melotot melihat Hamura yang main nyelonong tanpa permisi atau salam, Haruki hanya pasang muka asem.

Dari raut Hamura, Shinko tahu Hamura buru-buru.

Buru-buru ngapain, _plus_ ngapain bawa-bawa Momoshiki segala?

"Haru- _chan_ , ada apa dengan Hamura?", tanya Shinko kepada keponakan perempuan yang sama dengannya.

"Ini gara-gara Hago _-nii_ nunjuin buku Icha Icha Paradise punya _ji-san_ ke Hamu _-nii_. Jadilah mesum. Ini pasti mau menikmati tubuh Momoshiki- _nee_. Kalau ini mah udah biasa kalau suami sama istri ngelakuin itu", jawab Haruki.

Shinko hanya manggut-manggut.

"Baguslah, jarak antar Momoshiki dan Hamura makin dekat nih", jelas Shinko.

"Yo lah, _ji-san_ ", jawab Haruki.

Ketika sampai di ruangan sendiri, Hamura segera meletakkan tubuh Momoshiki di atas ranjang dan menindihnya.

"Katakan saja kalau kau memakainya", kata Hamura.

Wajahnya sengaja ia dekatkan ke arah Momoshiki.

Momoshiki sendiri bisa merasakan hembusan nafas suaminya tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Sekali lagi kubilang tidak, Hamura-kun", balas Momoshiki.

"Baiklah, tak ada cara lain selain melakukan ini", balas Hamura.

Momoshiki terbelalak kaget. Dan...

"HAMURA- _KUN_ , APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN... HEI, LEPASKAN... JANGAN...".

"TAK ADA CARA LAIN UNTUK MEMBUKTIKAN, SELAIN MELEPASKAN PAKAIANMU".

" _NANI_?, HEI, JANGAN... HAMU- _KUN_... mmmph...".

Suara teriakan Hamura dan Momoshiki saling tumpang tindih di ruangan Hamura.

Haruki dan Shinko melotot dengan EMS Merah Haruki dan Ranmaru Shinko aktif.

Lah, sejak kapan si _ji-san_ dan keponakan pirang itu ada disana?

"Keduanya... ciuman...", bisik Haruki ke arah Shinko sang _ji-san_.

"Baguslah, kelihatannya, aku bakal ada cucu lagi. Kuharap perempuan", lah, sang _ji-san_ malah berharap.

 _'Berarti gue dapat ponakan satu lagi dong. Gue harap perempuan'_ , batin Haruki ikut-ikutan.

Hagoromo dan Yasuko yang tak sengaja melintas _sweatdrop_ lihat paman dan ponakan pirang itu.

"Maklum, keduanya kan masih jomblo. Jadi, pasti hanya bisa berharap", kata Hagoromo dan Yasuko bersamaan.

Hagoromo mencolek bahu sang _ji-san_ dan Yasuko mencolek tubuh sang adik iparnya.

Otomatis, paman dan keponakan pirang itu segera menoleh ke arah colekan.

" _Ji-san_ , lebih baik jangan disini. Ntar diamuk ama Hamura", kata Hagoromo kepada Shinko, sang _ji-san_.

"Biarkan mereka berdua menikmati malam pertama setelah 2 tahun menikah", kata Yasuko.

Mau tak mau, Shinko dan Haruki langsung kabur dari kamar, membuat sang suami istri itu cengo.

"Kok, sikap keduanya sama?", tanya Yasuko kepada Hagoromo.

"Namanya juga sama-sama pirang", timpal Hagoromo agak bosan.

 **OWARI**

 **Akhirnya, kelar juga fic ini.**

 **Bagi yang belum tahu, harap melihat _author note_ saya. Baiklah, akhirnya, beberapa OC saya seperti Shinko, Yasuko, Kage, dan Hogo akhirnya muncul.**

 **Jujur saja, judul fic ini adalah pakaian dalam. Soalnya, saya fokusnya sama kegiatan Hamura sama Momoshiki di fic ini.**

 **Ini gara-gara lihat video tentang momen-momen lucunya si Hyuuga Neji. Ada juga momennya si Hyuuga Neji dengan Tenten.**

 **Nah, pas nonton itu, saya langsung terbesit ide ini, dan langsung kepikiran pair ini. Saya kesambet apaan lihat Hamura sama Neji itu asal mirip, yah, mungkin beda warna rambut doang kali.**

 **Saya juga lihat beberapa video lucu lain, tak lain tak bukan adalah video momen lucunya si Ero Sennin aka Jiraiya.**

 **Makannya, saya OOC in Hagoromo dan Hamura jadi mesum, dan nama Jiraiya tercantum sebagai murid utama Hagoromo disini.**

 **Baiklah, sekian dari Kino. Terima kasih telah menikmati fic gaje saya ini. RnR bagi yang mau... :) :) :)**


End file.
